1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles arresting devices and methods.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
Research into the realm of police pursuits is fraught with many complex, often conflicting methodologies and ending results. Some projects indicate that police pursuits are highly dangerous and in need of better supervisory and administrative control, while others maintain that pursuits are not unduly dangerous and constitute an integral and necessary component of police duties. Struggling to come to terms with the many intricate scholarly research endeavors in this area, along with the variety of legal discussions so often occurring as a result of a pursuit gone awry, is the police administrator. Ultimately, it remains the responsibility of the policy writers and administrators to devise effective and efficient policy with regard to police vehicular pursuits. Only through improving written policy will negative outcomes of police pursuits such as accidents, injuries, fatalities, and litigation wane.
Regardless of the policy, legal, and intellectual considerations of police pursuits, every year as many as 400 people are killed during vehicular police pursuits in the United States. Many of those killed during vehicular police pursuits are simply innocent bystanders, such as pedestrians and drivers and passengers of other vehicles not involved in the pursuit. If the number of needless injuries and fatalities that occur during vehicular police pursuits are to be reduced, police vehicles must be equipped with vehicle arresting devices capable of easily and efficiently arresting pursued vehicles before the pursuit gets out of control or results needless death or serious injury. Although skilled artisans have directed considerable attention and resources toward vehicle arresting devices, the art suffers in that most are difficult to construct, difficult to install onto police cruisers, impracticable, expensive, and, most importantly, unsafe. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for continued improvement in the art of vehicle arresting devices is evident.